A Bump in the Nonexistent road
by just1cause2im3amazing
Summary: Harry's left working on his papers late and now he's late for class! Boring. Why don't we add some Mistletoe and Draco Malfoy and what will we get? A story of course! Harry/Luna and Harry/Draco pairings.


Disclaimer:** I do not own these Harry Potter characters. Neither do I own the Lord of the Rings characters at the bottom. And now you are curious but you will be thrown into a speeding flaming billy-cart if you skip the story. So read the story my intrigued and confused minions and all will be revealed. Unless it isn't. Then it won't be. But you already know that. And if you've skipped this, that's not very polite of you. So I shall poke my tongue at you. But because you skipped my miniature story rant like thing you will never know it. So sucks to be you random person that decided to skip this disclaimer.****  
**

**A/N: dedicated to tea-and-lollipops. You know why it's dedicated to you. I shall also mention Aly91 because she was there too. Now, we can finally read what we actually came here to read. Not that my mini story disclaimer and A/N weren't interesting**.**There is some Male/Male kissing here so if you don't want to read it, you don't have to.**

"Harry,"

Harry smiled at the dreamily sing-song voice calling to him. Spinning, he saw his girlfriend, Luna. Luna and Harry's story was a funny one, about two weeks after the final battle between Harry and Voldemort, everyone expected Harry to go after Ginny, but Harry being Harry ended up being seen with Luna straight after the battle. They both claim that it was because of Luna's exceptional understanding skills. She could understand most anything with a perceptive that few had.

"Luna," Harry greeted back.

Luna smiled sweetly at Harry and sat next to him on the bench he was situated at in the Great Hall.

Yes that's right the Great Hall. After the Battle all those that missed their last year were sent back to their schools to continue their learning. Of course the only one actually happy for this to happen was Hermione.

"The pudding's all gone at my table," Luna said with a pout crossing her features that would look strange on anyone but Luna, "I bet that the Nargles took it all." Luna sighed dreamily.

"Maybe they did," Harry said, leaning over to Luna and giving her a slight kiss on the cheek. "Did we have any papers due? I can't remember."

"Of course there was, Harry. It was Potions I believe. You did end up taking it didn't you?" Luna asked not noticing the slight paling of Harry's face. "Of course you took it." Luna nodded, resuming her search for the pudding on the table.

"Oh, Merlin. I forgot about that," Harry muttered. "Luna? I've got to go now. You know I have some things I have to do."

Luna nodded slightly "Ok, Harry. But be careful, its Christmas soon and there is some mistletoe being placed around and there are definitely some Nargles hiding in them, but there is some more Wrakspurts hanging around lately."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••

Some while later, Harry had finally finished his Potions paper. Stretching his limbs Harry checked his watch, and immediately jumped up in alarm. He was late for Potions! Groaning, Harry collected his belongings and began to run towards the dungeons.

Running from the library, Harry found himself very tired and out of breath by the time he got to the Great Hall's doors. Harry bent over panting, trying to resume his regular breathing pattern, when none other than Draco Malfoy exited the Hall. Draco smirked at the panting and bent over Harry, seemingly amused at the boy's discomfort.

"Potter, why do you have the need to do the very weirdest things while I'm around?" Draco drawled. Draco never talked. Ever. It was all mocking drawls and snarky comments.

Harry rolled his eyes, now breathing properly.

"Don't you have somewhere else to be? Like anywhere but near me?" Harry replied heading in the direction of the dungeons only to have Draco follow him.

"Actually, Potter I do. I've been placed in supervised study session things," Draco waved dismissively not bothering with the correct name of the study session thing. "Today it's in a Potion class."

Before Harry could groan and ask if it was his Potions class, his legs stopped moving. Confused, Harry looked over at Draco. Malfoy seemed to be having the same problems. Quickly Harry had his wand out and was checking the surrounding area for any threats. It was only when he looked up did the sudden stop of movement make sense.

It was a Weasley's Wizard Wheezes' brand of mistletoe.

Damnit.

Using his extensive knowledge of the castle, Harry realised that Draco and himself were in one of the abandoned hallways. One of six that led to the dungeons. The only people that use this hallway were Hermione and himself. And Draco now. Groaning Harry lent against the wall that was closest to him and settled down for a long night. Of course the silence didn't last long.

"Uh, Potter? Why are you on the ground? And why can't we move?" Draco demanded in a slightly panicked voice.

"Well, Malfoy, if you checked the immediate area, you would find that we are in an abandoned hallway, with the Weasley brand of mistletoe above us. So we are stuck here until someone comes across us 'cause I am NOT kissing you. No, you might be gay but I am not." Harry replied trying to get more comfortable.

Draco made some muffled remark about Weasley's and how Malfoy thought that they couldn't get any dumber. And then if on an afterthought he started to protest about being gay. Harry just shook his head and started to do some revision for the subjects that he had taken.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••

After what had felt like an eternity, but had really only been a couple of hours, someone could be heard walking down the hallway, quietly humming to themselves. Draco who had reverted to reading harry's textbooks over his shoulder quickly snapped to attention.

"Hello?" Draco called down the hallway, "Is anyone there?"

The humming stopped and their footsteps increased in pace, when eventually Hermione came into view.

"Oh!" Hermione gasped when she saw us, "Harry! I've been looking everywhere! Why weren't you at Potions? We had a really good lesson about the reverse affects on the nearly fatal potion call-"

"That's nice and all Granger," Draco interrupted, "but Potter and I would like to leave now. Could you get rid of this blasted piece of infernal mistletoe?"

Hermione looked mortified that someone would interrupt her when she was talking about something that they would need to know. She quickly reasserted herself and said with confidence,

"There is nothing that can be done, Malfoy." She practically said with a snarl, "Sorry Harry but you will have to kiss this nasty ferret. They also won't let you leave unless you use tongue. Good luck." And with that she left two very mortified looking young men in the hallway.

Harry's face changed from shock to one of hate after a short amount of time. Why would Fred and George invent something like this? This could be seen as the worst kind of torture. Uttering some choice words that would have had most people running for cover, Harry packed away the things that he had been spending the spare time to work on. He looked back at Draco who seemed to be rooted to the spot, actually he _was_ rooted to the spot but that's beside the point.

Sighing again, Harry sat down getting ready for a long wait. He knew that he would not kiss Malfoy and was fully prepared to wait out for a charm to be produced to free them from the mistletoe. Closing his eyes, Harry tried to get some sleep before Malfoy woke from his weird frozen state.

That was probably his next big mistake, after walking down this corridor with Malfoy. The next thing that Harry knew, lips were against his. Shocked Harry opened his eyes, what he saw was strange weird, horrible, nice and wonderful – wait what? Since when did having Draco's face in front of yours become nice and wonderful? Never. No this was wrong and disgusting. Harry tried to pull away from the advancing Draco, and found himself against a wall.

Damn.

Harry tried to pull away and shout out, but all that seemed to do was give Draco an advantage. When Harry opened his mouth to shout, Draco slid his tongue into Harry's mouth. The action stilled Harry, as he didn't really know what to do. Since Harry's mind was on meltdown, his body reacted to Draco. Harry found his eyes closing and his tongue start to play with Draco's. His hands that had been trying to push Draco away, now just rested against him. After what had felt like hours Draco let Harry pull himself away from him. The two sat staring at each other for a while before Draco took a couple of steps away.

"That wasn't so bad now was it Potter? Better than being stuck in this place anyway." Draco said his voice taking on a deep husky tone. Harry still recovering from shock took in Draco's appearance. Draco had his hair sticking up in weird places, his shirt was untucked and twisted, his lips were slightly swollen and his appearance practically shouted disheveled.

It didn't take much time for him to notice that he was in the same disheveled state. By the time that Harry had finally gotten his bearings back, Draco was gone. Harry shook his head to rid himself of the funny feelings that had settled in his stomach and he slowly walked back o the Gryffindor common room to get the homework that he had missed on getting that day.

As strange as that experience was, Harry found himself wanting it to happen again. Draco was a much better kisser than Luna.

Harry put his things away and went to find his soon to be ex- girlfriend, to break it off nicely with her. And to tell her that he might be gay. For Draco. Harry sighed, that sounded bad in his head, of course it was going to sound worse out loud but Luna was a very understanding person.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••

Kili and Fili were out in a field attempting to fight off the trolls that were trying to invade the peacefulness of the elven homeland. Fili sliced off the head of the nearest troll and shouted over at Kili,

"Kili! I do believe that we are invading in a different fandom to our own! What ever shall we do?"

Kili finished off his own troll before answering,

"Fili, dear brother I do believe that we are trapped! If we are ever to return to middle earth where we belong we will need the guidance and council of Gandalf the grey!"

Fili, hearing this response pondered on their dire situation. If they were to stay in the world of Harry potter fan fiction surely they would perish. Then he thought of a great idea.

"Kili! I'm sure that we could escape this horrid strange land if the dear readers would review! If we get enough reviews, Gandalf would surely bring a search party to ensure that the correct and true amount of reviews should get to everyone. After all since we are stuck here readers should want to help us escape, right?"  
Kili killed the last troll before answering, "Brilliant idea. Readers Fili and I beg of you, please free us. And we are sure that the author would appreciate it as well. For we are very OOC right now. Please, Fili and I would like to go back to authors that know what they are doing, that actually know how we should act."  
Fili interrupted here saying, "I agree. Authors that don't know what they are doing should be burnt at the stake."  
The two dwarves turned and stated pleadingly at the readers, and said together, "Please save us. We're too cute to say no to anyway. Please save us and review."  
The picture fades to a misty, foggy, blurry mess. "Help us!" is the last thing that you can hear before it disappears.

**A/N: please help me save the two trapped dwarves and spare a review! We don't want to kill Fili and Kili now do we?! :P please and thank you! This is a one shot, but I can write more if anyone gets interested in Luna's reaction to Harry's confession.**


End file.
